thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack and the Quack
Jack and the Quack was the thirteenth episode of the second season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot In the village at Maithwaite, is a pond which is home to a family of ducks, the children love feeding them with bread and all sorts of food. But one night, a storm had approached Sodor and it blew down trees, roof tiles and caused lots of havoc on the railway. One morning, Jack had just woken up after a long night's sleep, he was ready to work. "Morning everyone!" said Jack to the others. "Good morning, Jack," replied Alfie, "another day of work, eh?" Jack chuckled. "You're right there, Alfie, I'm eager to start work." "Me too," said Alfie, "especially in the mud." The other machines however were still asleep and Jack and Alfie's chatting woke them up. "Do you mind? We're trying to sleep here." murmured Patrick. "We barely slept because of the storm." whispered Isobella. "Oh, sorry..." Jack muttered sheepishly, while receiving a glare from the others. "Well, they all seem grumpy." Jack whispered to Alfie, who chuckled quietly. "They just need their sleep, that's all," soothed Alfie, "I don't think they could sleep because of the storm last night." "Heck, was it fierce?" remarked Jack. "Yes, of course," replied Alfie, "besides, what time is it?" "It is..." Jack looked up at the clock above the sheds, he was quite surprised "...what, really? It's only 5:30 AM." "We don't start walk until 6:20." observed Alfie, albeit loud enough for the other machines to hear. "Shh! Oi, what did I just say?!" scowled Patrick. "Let us sleep, small fries!" boomed Monty, and after that, Jack didn't say anything until it was 6:20 and all the machines woke up to start their day. "Now you can chat!" hissed Monty. "Waking us up at 5:30, you runts!" barked Max. "No need to be too harsh," soothed Kelly, "anyway we're awake now, so we can begin work soon." "Huh!" snorted Patrick. "And we're too tired to." Kelly and Isobella glared at him. "What?" Then a land rover drove up to the sheds, it was Ms. Jenny. "Good morning everyone, today's a busy day." she said. "Like always." muttered Patrick reluctantly. "M'am, these two buffoons woke up at 5:30 and started chatting while we were trying to sleep." groaned Max, obviously referring to Jack and Alfie. "Well, even if they were Max, there's no need to be rude." scolded Ms. Jenny. "Understood!" "Yes m'am." The dump truck muttered. "You may be all aware of the storm that occurred last night," said Ms. Jenny, "and the village at Maithwaite is in need of repairs; Jack, the pond there needs dredging and I want you to enter the pond and scoop out silt." "Yes m'am," replied Jack quickly, "scooping dirt is fun after all." Ms. Jenny chuckled. "Thomas will be taking you to Maithwaite, so I suggest you get going immediately." "Yes of course m'am!" replied Jack and he drove up to the platform. Just then, Thomas arrived to take Jack to Maithwaite. "Hello Jack, ready to go to Maithwaite?" "Yes indeed Thomas," replied Jack swiftly and the front loader was soon loaded onto Thomas' flatbed and the blue E2 chuffed away to Maithwaite. Thomas was chuffing cheerfully through the countryside. "So what are you doing at Maithwaite Jack?" he asked the front loader. "Apparently, the pond in the station's village needs dredging, so I've been assigned for the job." explained Jack. "So you'll be inside a pond dredging the thing?" chuckled Thomas. "I recommend you use water-proof tires." "The pond isn't that deep is it?" questioned Jack. "No it isn't actually," replied Thomas, "it's shallow and... well, only your wheels might get wet." "Oh I don't mind getting wet Thomas," laughed Jack, "same for getting muddy." "I can tell," laughed Thomas, "oh, and I was only joking when I said you needed water-proof tires." "Nice joke though." remarked Jack and he and Thomas laughed until they arrived at Maithwaite, Jack scurried over to the village and was shocked to see the damage the storm had caused to the village, roof tiles had been blown off houses and twigs and bricks were scattered all over the ground. "Flatten my fender!" boomed Jack in horror. "What a mess?!" Then an elderly man walked up to Jack. "I suppose you're here to help clean up our village, am I right?" he asked. "I am getting old and my memory's bad." "Well, I'm actually helping to clean the village pond," Jack replied, "but don't worry, there's other machines coming to help with the town's repair." "Oh right, I knew my memory was bad." muttered the elderly man as he walked slowly back to his home. Jack felt a little sorry for the man. "If there was only any way I could help him, besides when are the others coming?" "We're here now!" came a voice and a horn blasted in the distance, Nelson had brought Oliver, Ned and Byron into the village. "You're… so heavy..." remarked Nelson, who was out of breath. "You could say I'm the heaviest." joked Byron and he laughed. "I can't wait to start work." said Ned excitedly. "Don't get too overexcited, Ned." chugged Oliver. "Okay, so where is this pond?" Jack asked himself. "It's over there!" shouted a man who had his finger pointing towards a mucky looking pond. "Oh yes, thank you," said Jack and he drove swiftly over to the pond. "Wow, doesn't this need dredging badly?" commented Jack. "Yes, indeed," agreed a man who was standing at the pond with his family. "Are you here to scoop out the silt?" asked his wife. "Yes of course, m'am," replied Jack, "the pond looks dirty anyways, all that silt and muck. I mean, who'd wanna swim in that?" The man and his family didn't respond, but just shrugged their shoulders. "Alright, here goes." and Jack drove carefully into the pond, the water wasn't that deep and it went halfway up his wheels. "Fine by me," muttered Jack to himself as he started to carefully lower his scoop into the pond and begin to scoop out any silt. As of the rest of the pack, they were all busy cleaning the town after the terrible storm, Alfie and Oliver scooped up fallen twigs and roof tiles from houses, Buster flattened the village's path, Byron pushed away fallen trees and Butch was also there towing a car out of the mud. "Nearly… there!" he said determined and with one big heave, the car was out of the mud. "Phew, what a relief." said Butch to himself. "Thank you very much for the help Butch," complimented a man, "but the sad thing is that my car needs fixing, it's all dented and covered in mud." "Oh, I can help with that," offered Butch. "I can take it to a garage if you want." "Oh, yes please!" begged the man. "Yes, of course." replied Butch as he drove away with the car still towed to him. Alfie watched Butch tow the car out of the mud, he was quite impressed. "Wow, isn't Butch a strong crane?" Alfie asked Oliver. "He sure is," Oliver replied. "That car would've sunk if it wasn't for Butch." "Oh um, and Oliver, do you think all these people had to spend the night out in the open in the storm?" questioned Alfie. "Uh… I don't think so," replied Oliver, "I mean, not everyone's house in the village is destroyed, plus even if their houses were destroyed, I can guarantee you they slept in tents or… whatnot." Ned was loading fallen bricks into Max and Monty's dumpers, the bricks fell into the dumpers with a loud bang and a clatter. "Careful bumble bucket!" roared Max. "Those bricks weigh us a ton you know!" barked Monty. "Sorry," muttered Ned apologetically, "it's just so much fun loading bricks." "Which are denting our dumpers!" fumed Max. Kelly was lifting a damaged rooftop off of a house. "Nearly there," he said as he was concentrating carefully, the family who lived in the house were worried. "Don't destroy our home, please?!" shrieked a little boy. "Oh son, stop complaining." scoffed his mother. "Nearly there, no need to panic," soothed Kelly as he gently lowered the roof onto the ground, "there you are, done!" "Phew," the little boy sighed, "I thought you would drop it and it would destroy our home." Kelly chuckled. "Not when there's a crew around!" he announced. Back at the pond, Jack was scooping out silt and all sorts of dirt, he watched as the other machines were hard at work in the village. "Aww, I wish I could join them," muttered Jack, "but I suppose this is more important." Then the front loader saw a flock of ducks swimming in the pond nearby, Jack was a little confused. "That's odd, why would they want to swim in such dirty water?" But that was a question that Jack was later to find out. Back on the platform, Ms. Jenny watched her machines hard at work. "Very useful, aren't they?" she asked the stationmaster. "I most certainly agree," he replied. "I've never seen such hardworking machines." Just then Thomas pulled into the station with some passengers. "Hello Ms. Jenny," The blue tank engine whistled, "how are the Pack getting on?" "Very fine Thomas," replied Ms. Jenny, "they're all working very hard, they can make a mother proud." "I suppose they can," Thomas chuckled, albeit quite mockingly. Back at the pond, Jack was busy scooping silt and dirt out of the pond, it was boring to him at first, but later thought otherwise. "I suppose this isn't so bad after all, this is fun!" laughed Jack as he started to become enthusiastic, or a little too enthusiastic. Suddenly, Jack lowered his scoop into the pond and it hit the bottom, water splashed everywhere and the water was beginning to drain away, the ducks were horrified and they ran off in fear, it wasn't long before all the water was gone, but Jack was left in awe. "W-What… have I… done?" he stuttered. "I'll tell you what you did, you stupid machine!" scowled a man. "You've just destroyed the pond and caused the water to drain away." "And splashed it all over us!" spluttered his wife. "I'm terribly sorry everyone," said Jack miserably. "You will be!" snapped the man as he ran off to tell Ms. Jenny. It wasn't long before he arrived back with Miss Jenny, whom the latter didn't seem pleased at all. Jack gulped, he was in trouble now. "Jack, I thought you were more careful then this!" scolded Miss Jenny. "You've destroyed a village pond, and look at the villagers, they're covered in pond water." "Yes m'am," replied Jack sadly, "I was just a little… uh…" He was too nervous to say any more. "Too enthusiastic?" finished Ms. Jenny. "Uh… yes." "Hang on a minute!" The man burst out. "Where are the ducks?" "Ducks? What do you mean?" Miss Jenny asked the man. "There were a family of ducks swimming in the pond," he explained, "but they must've ran off when your front loader drained the water." "Is this true Jack?" asked Ms. Jenny who looked sternly at her machine. "I… suppose so, Ms. Jenny." admitted Jack. "Well, you must go and find the ducks at once!" scolded Ms. Jenny. "Yes m'am." replied Jack sadly as he drove away to find the ducks. Max and Monty sniggered to each other. "Hehehehe, see Jack just get in trouble Monty?" sneered Max. "I sure did Max," Monty replied, "has to chase after a flock of missing ducks." "I know," chuckled Max. "I mean there's even an engine who's named 'Duck' and it's so stupid!" and the dump track burst out with laughter. "Excuse me?" came a voice. "Huh?" Max looked over to find Duck who was passing by. "I heard what you said and I don't recommend it." The Pannier tank spluttered. "Oh come on, we've havin' fun." chuckled Max. "And you're ruining it." huffed Monty. "Well, I'm sorry." retorted Duck and he chuffed indignantly away. "Huh, QUACKER!" jeered Max. "Hahaha, good one Max." laughed Monty. "Max, Monty! Shouldn't you be working?" asked Miss Jenny solemnly. "Uh, yes m'am." replied the dump trucks as they went back to work. Meanwhile, Jack was looking all over for the missing ducks. "Where could they be?" he wondered, Jack drove through a puddle of mud and it sprayed all over Isobella nearby. "Look what you did to my paintwork!" she snapped. "Sorry Isobella." muttered Jack, he saw the duck stood on top of an oil barrel. "There's one!" shouted Jack. "Hey! Get back here!" But the duck jumped off the barrel and ran off, Jack ran into the oil barrel and oil spilt onto the ground. "Whoops… sorry." he said to a workman nearby. "Watch where you're going!" barked the workman. "Sorry, but I'm chasing some runaway ducks." explained Jack. "Oh, uh… right." The workman stuttered, as Jack scurried away to catch the duck, the duck had ran onto the road. "Got you now!" said Jack as he was approaching the duck, then a horn sounded. "Wait, someone's coming! Oh no!" It was Bertie who was taking passengers to Maithwaite. "Look out, Bertie!" cried Jack as he blew his horn loudly. "Huh?" Bertie saw Jack up ahead. "Get out of my way!" he yelled. "No! There's a duck on the road!" cried Jack. "What?" "I said… a-" Before Jack could finish, Bertie squinted and then saw the duck on the road. "Oh no!" The bus cried as he screeched to a stop in front of the duck, who scurried off. "What in the world?" cried Bertie. "Sorry Bertie, but there was a duck on the road," said Jack apologetically. "and it must've ran off, bye!" and Jack hurried away, as Bertie rolled his eyes and continued to Maithwaite. As Jack was chasing after the duck, he looked around to see if it was anywhere in sight. "Now, where is it?" he pouted. "I'll be in big trouble if I don't find the ducks." Suddenly, a duck flew right over Jack. "Flattening fenders, was that a duck?" gasped the front loader, it was a duck, but it wasn't the same one, he had yellow feathers instead of green. "Hey, get back here!" cried Jack as he followed the duck. Meanwhile, Toby was chuffing cheerfully along the line with Henrietta. "Isn't it a lovely day, Henrietta?" The brown tram asked his coach, Henrietta agreed. "That storm was fierce last night." Suddenly, a duck flew onto the line and Toby slammed on his brakes, just in time. "Bust my buffers!" he cried. "Sorry Toby!" called Jack as he went off in the distance, Toby was surprised. "Well that was a close call," muttered Jack, "I can't let that duck get away." Jack chased the duck until it ended up at the clay pits, the duck flew on top of a rock in a truck that Timothy was shunting. "Timothy, stop!" cried Jack. "Hey, what?" Timothy quickly applied his brakes as he stopped all of a sudden. "What's wrong, Jack?" "There's a duck in your truck." replied Jack. Timothy was confused. "A duck in this truck, where?" he asked. "It's standing on a rock in your truck!" said Jack aloud. "A duck?" exclaimed Bill and Ben who were shunting nearby. "In a truck, nice rhyme there digger." "My name is Jack!" The front loader declared. "Hmph whatever… Anyway, what's this about a duck?" sniggered Bill. "Yeah, sounds so silly." remarked Ben and the two tank engines burst into laughter. "No, I'm being serious though," Jack protested, "look in your truck Timothy!" "My truck?" Timothy exclaimed and he looked over the truck he was shunting, but still saw nothing. All of a sudden, the duck flew off the truck and away. "It's getting away!" cried Jack. "I must chase after it." and he drove away out of the pits. "Well, good luck with that." chortled Bill. "Make sure you don't fall into a pond!" teased Ben as he and his twin burst out laughing, Timothy glared at the two, who silenced. "What, we're only teasing." Jack raced along the road trying to catch up with the duck, he was getting tired. "I… mustn't… give… up." he said determined. Jack squinted ahead as he gasped in horror, Terence the tractor was trundling along the road to his field. "Oh no! Get out of the way Terence!" yelled Jack as he tooted his horn to get the tractor's attention. Terence heard Jack and squirmed. "What's going on?" asked the tractor. "I'm chasing after a duck!" replied Jack. "A duck, why though?" exclaimed Terence. "It's escaped from the pond at Maithwaite village," explained Jack. "Can't you see it?" "Uh… sorry Jack but no," replied Terence, then the duck landed right on top of Terence and started pecking at him. "Ouch, stop it!" groaned Terence. "There is it!" cried Jack as he began to speed up towards Terence, but then there was trouble. "Terence, look out!" cried Jack as he attempted to brake, luckily he stopped just in time, but the duck flew away. "Oh no, it's getting away," sighed Jack. "Sorry Terence." and Jack hurried away. "It's alright." called Terence as Jack scurried into the distance determined to chase down the duck. "Mustn't… give… up." Suddenly the duck flew through the trees and far away in the distance. "Oh no," moaned Jack, "I was so close," It was getting even darker now. "How can I possibly catch the duck now?" quizzed Jack. "I might as well go home." and the front loader headed back to the yard, miserably. At the yard, all the machines had returned to the shed after a long busy day. "What a busy day." yawned Alfie. "Which is why we need to rest our wheels." said Kelly. "So… did anyone get dirty while working?" questioned Alfie. "Huh… you can say that again," scoffed Isobella who was still covered in mud from earlier, all of the Pack, except for Patrick, Max and Monty chuckled a little. "What's so funny?" snapped Isobella. "That front loader thought it would be a good idea to spray me with mud!" "Well, you're always bragging about your paintwork." chuckled Byron. "Speaking of Jack, where is he?" exclaimed Alfie, then a horn sounded and Jack reversed into the shed very glumly. "Uh… what's the matter Jack?" "I accidentally damaged a duck pond at the village at Maithwaite," began Jack, "and the water drained away and the ducks escaped, I was tasked to find them, but they keep getting away." Max and Monty sniggered a little. "You can't chase a duck," remarked Max, "they're faster then any engine." "Yeah, and even a front loader." teased Monty. "That's enough you two!" scolded Oliver. Then Ms. Jenny came to the sheds in her land rover, she had an announcement to make. "There's going to be a summer storm tonight," she said. "What another storm, does that mean we'll have to do more work?" murmured Patrick, cutting off Ms. Jenny. "Let me finish first," demanded Ms. Jenny, "as I said, there's going to be a summer storm tonight, and you all must stay safe in your sheds." "Yes m'am!" replied the other machines. "And don't gallivant off to somewhere dangerous, do I make myself clear?" "Yes m'am, of course!" replied Jack quickly. "Okay, so have a safe and good night." and with that, Ms. Jenny drove away. "You heard Ms. Jenny, don't gallivant off anywhere dangerous." said Kelly. "No need to repeat what she said." snorted Max. Kelly chuckled a little. "Other then that, I'd say we should get some sleep. Good night!" and all the machines went to sleep. The storm was quite fierce that night, rain pelted down from the sky and strong gusts of wind blew across the island's various landmarks, the Pack had a hard time getting to sleep as well. "Oh, how can I sleep in this storm?" groaned Monty. "You'll just have to do with it for now, I'm afraid." answered Kelly. "But how can we?!" spluttered Patrick. "I mean, everyone's awake right now." "All except Jack, do you mean?" chuckled Alfie. "Jack, what?" Patrick looked over and saw Jack fast asleep in his shed. "But… how in this weather?" "He must've been so tired from running around chasing ducks." Alfie suggested. "Huh, duck hunter." muttered Max to his twin and they both smirked, albeit not as amused. The next morning, Jack had just woken up from his shed, he felt cheery and fully awake. "Morning everyone!" he said, but then realised that everyone else were fast asleep in their shed. "Oops, sorry." muttered Jack to no one in particular, he then looked down at his scoop and got an unusual surprise, a family of ducks were asleep in his rain-filled scoop. "A family of ducks?" whispered Jack and he chuckled quietly, without disturbing the others. "How strange?" He then realised something. Wait, are these the ducks that ran away from the pond at Maithwaite yesterday? It turned out they were. "Wait, they are the ducks from Maithwaite, I found them!" exclaimed Jack, albeit a bit too loud. Patrick opened one eye slightly, but didn't retort or say anything. "Phew," sighed Jack. "Good morning, Jack." yawned Alfie as he had just woken up. "Oh, morning Alfie," replied Jack. "You wouldn't want to know what's in my scoop." "What is it?" asked Alfie. "Look for yourself." chuckled Jack and Alfie did so, and saw the family of ducks sleeping in Jack's scoop. "Wow, that's amazing!" cried Alfie. "Shhh!" hissed Max. "Don't you start." "Sorry," replied the green excavator sheepishly, "so I see they've found a new home, haven't they?" "They sure have." chuckled Jack and both he and his friend laughed quietly. Jack knew that his now rain-filled scoop would make a great home for a family of ducks, but they would be more happier to return to their old home in Maithwaite village. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Timothy * Terence * Bertie * Butch * Nelson * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (excavator) * Max and Monty * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Patrick * Miss Jenny * Henrietta (does not speak) * Buster (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * The Foreman (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Sodor Construction Company Yard * Sodor China Clay Company * Ffarquhar (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the cancelled Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode of the same name. * The ending was quite different in the original script, Jack would've brought the ducks back to the pond at Maithwaite village, and would call Belle and Flynn to spray water into the drained pond to refill it, but the ending was changed in the final script so it would resemble more of the ending of the cancelled episode that this episode was based on. * This was the final episode of The Adventures on Sodor to be fully completed, as the next two episodes are still (and will remain) unfinished. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor